That fateful meeting
by dgm-mega fan
Summary: The day was normal for Allen and Lavi but one encounter changed it all and now their future will now take a different course.
1. the meeting

Well heres another story and this one will be longer so please enjoy.

I do not own -man

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Allen Walkers day was as normal as ever he got it, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, ate a huge breakfast, got dressed in his black and white coat (1), a pair of gloves and went to school. But fate had other plans. He was walking to school when he walked into someone. He looked up and saw firey head hair being held up by a green bandana. The man turned around and he saw an emerald green eye as one was covered with an eye patch and saw a coat that looked like his but sort of different.. He looked to be at least 18 years old. The man looked at him and had a grin on his face.

He looked at him then suddenly he started saying, "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

He grinned wider and said, "its ok it wasn't your fault and my name's Lavi Bookman what about you?"

He looked at him and said, "It's Allen Walker", looking at the ground feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He felt Lavi's stare on him and he guessed it was on his snow white hair and he started feeling uncomfortable. After a while he looked up and saw him still staring at him. Then looked away guessing how he felt. Silence surrounded them until Lavi broke the silence.

"So where are you going? ", Lavi asked still not looking at him.

"I'm going to school what about you?" Allen asked trying to keep up his side of the conversation.

"I'm also going to school, the Black Order school I think" Lavi said trying to remember.

"I go there too" Allen said looking surprised.

"Really that's cool what grade are you in?" Lavi asked him with gleam in his eyes.

"Um…. I think 11th grade" Allen said while thinking about it. He then looked at Lavi and saw his face had disbelief and a surprised look.

He then said" WHAT? You look only 15 years old."

"Well I skipped a couple grades. So what grade are you in?"Allen asked trying to ignore Lavi's look.

"Same year, through I haven't seen you around which is surprising since you have that white hair" Lavi said after he calmed down a bit.

"It's ok, you probably just never bothered to look around", Allen said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Really, I'm sorry. So do want to walk to school together?" Lavi asked noticing Allen's sad tone.

"Sure." Allen said then they started walking off not knowing what was going to happen to them in the future.

* * *

Well this was it and please review about on how i can do better or if you love it or hate it.

(1)-Allens exorcist coat


	2. school and pianos

Heres chapter two i hope you enjoy it i also do not own -man all rights belong to the creator

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

As me and Lavi were walking to school we kept talking about how school sucks and other things. On our way we ran into some of Lavi's friend. The first one was named Lenalee Lee and she was a nice girl. She had long hair tied in pigtails. The other one though wasn't so nice. His name was Kanda Yu he halso had long hair tied in a high ponytail and the minute he saw me he called me a moyashi which I found out from Lavi it meant beansprout in Japanese. Then we got into a fight until Lenalee stopped us.

"Hey Allen why is your hair white" Leanalee asked me as we continued walking. The question took me by surprise and my eyes started to get sad.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said to her looking away. She must have noticed I was sad since she didn't ask any further. We walked silently until we got to school. When we got there I went to my class leaving them behind. When I got there nobody spared a glance so I went to sent down at my desk, and looked out the window. Then after a couple of minutes I heard someone yell.

"Allleenn-chaaaaaannn" It was Lavi's voice and I felt an arm slug around my shoulder.

"I didn't know we were in the same class that's so cool, what other classes do you have" Lavi said with sparkles in his eyes and a grin.

"Math, English, Science, PE, Lunch, Social Studies, Art, and Music", I told him trying to remember them all.

"This is so cool we have all the same classes together", Lavi said with a huge grin. The teacher come in before I could say anything and Lavi went to his seat.

Lunch came and in every class before Lavi talked to me. I know it doesn't really have any special meaning but it made me happy to know I was noticed. However while talking to Lavi I heard people whisper things like: '_Whys Lavi talking to that freak'_ or '_I can't believe someone's actually talking to the weirdo'. _It kinda bothered me but I ignored it. I got to the cafeteria and ordered my food. While looking for a place to sit I saw Lavi waving to me and I noticed Lenalee and Kanda sitting with him. I smiled and walked over to them but I tripped over something.

I feel to the ground and heard laughing all around me. I looked over at Lavi who had a worried look but he made no sign of moving. I got off the floor and ran away from cafeteria hearing someone call my name but I ignored it and ran with tears building up in my eyes not from falling but from Lavi not even bothering to ask if I was alright or to move from his spot.

I kept running till I got to the music room. I walked in and saw a piano; I walked towards it and sat on the bench in front of it. I looked at the keys and pressed one I gave a sad smile and started to play a sad lullaby. Then I started to remember the words and I sung them:

**Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite.**

**Ikidzuku hai no nak no honou**

**Hitotsu, futatsu to**

**Ukabu fukurmi itoshii yokogao **

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no**

**Yume, Yume**

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu your ni**

**Umare ochita kagayaku omae **

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**

**Ikutsu, inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo**

**Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru**

**Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo**

**Tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

I played the last key still showing a sad smile and I heard clapping I turned towards the door and saw Lavi looking at me.

Lavi P.O.V

When I saw Allen fall I got worried and I wanted to go help him but my body wouldn't move. I saw Allen look at me and I saw sadness then he got up and ran. I called his name but he didn't stop. I looked at everyone still laughing then said 'SHUT UP' and that silenced them.

"Go after him" I heard Lenalee say, I nodded then ran down the halls hearing Kanda ched. I caught up to Allen and saw him in the music room. I looked through the window and saw Allen near the piano. I saw him sit down and him playing a key with a sad smile on his face. For some reason it saddened me and when I was about to go in I heard him playing the piano and him singing. It took me by surprise by how well he sang and how well he played the piano. I carefully walked in and then I heard him finish his song. I clapped and caught him by surprise.

"Hey Allen", I said to him then I noticed the tears falling from his eyes. I walked towards him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"H-Hey Lavi" I heard him stutter, I sat down next to him and there was silence. Feeling awkward I broke the silence

"Sorry about the cafeteria thing I wanted to help but my body just didn't want to move, will you accept my apology" I said while looking at Allen

"I accept you apology" I heard him say.

"So what were you playing just now, it was a beautiful song where did you learn it", I asked him trying to get him to talk again.

"It's called Musician and my foster father taught me it long ago" I heard him say.

"Really who's you father", I asked getting more interested in what he was saying.

"Mana Walker my deceased foster father", I heard Allen say with sadness in his voice

"Oh I'm sorry and I've been meaning to ask but why do you wear gloves" I asked changing the subject

I heard Allen sigh before he said "it's ok and before I tell you why I have to tell I story".

"Ok" I said waiting for his story.

* * *

Well this was it please review if you like it or hate it or if theres something i need to improve on


End file.
